Can I Have This Dance, Sesshomaru?
by flingfling-lovespurplexoxoxo
Summary: It's the last day of high school and everyone has a date to prom except our brave heroine, Rin. So she decides to ask Sesshomaru even though he's working now. Song Fic. One-shot!


**Can I have This Dance, Sesshomaru?**

**Summary: It's the last day of high school and everyone has a date to prom except our brave heroine, Rin. So she decides to ask Sesshomaru even though he's working now. Song Fic. One-shot!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own InuYasha, otherwise I would have made an entirely different season with just Sesshomaru and Rin alone! Nor do I own the song, "Can I have this Dance" by HSM3 However =D, I do own the plot! ^^**

**A/n: Hey Minna, I'm back again with another One shot! I was so ecstatic to hear from you guys from my last one shot. It was most encouraging and I am so glad you guys enjoyed it. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this fic with Sesshomaru and Rin and I will try my best to keep him in character. But if not this is how I want to portray Sesshy. Oh I want Rin to be high school senior and Sesshy (he is a demon) is working already for his papa, so I am estimating his age to be 25 yrs and Rin 18 yrs. Lol… I really like taboo relationships especially best friend stories. I don't know why but I think it is so sweet when they finally realise they love, love each other. Anyways enough of my rambling! I should get this show on the road, the song lyrics are in italics and asterisks. Please listen to the song while reading :) Hope you enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p><em>** "Take my hand, Take a breath" ** <em>

"Can you hurry up in there?" asked an exasperated Sesshomaru.

Who could blame him, he was with his childhood friend and she was taking too long in that dressing room. They stuck together through thick and thin, and well this was one of those times where it was thick. Sesshomaru was thinking that he should just leave this store but he _just_ couldn't do that to _his _Rin.

"I'm coming, hold on," giggled Rin.

Rin zipped up a well fitted navy blue dress that showed her curves in all the right places and tied a bow behind her back. She looked at herself in the mirror, "I hope Sesshomaru likes this," Rin thought. Rin had a crush on her best friend since she was 13 years old, but now her silly teenaged crush had developed into something more, it was love.

"Okay, I'm coming out now," said a somewhat self-conscience Rin.

_** "Keep your eyes locked on mine" ** _

Sesshomaru could hear the nervousness in her voice and wondered why she had to be nervous, but he no longer thought about anything when he saw Rin.

She wore an exceptionally gorgeous dress that just hugged her in all the right places. He couldn't even begin to move his eyes from off her curvaceous body up to her flushed face.

Rin cleared her throat since he was just gazing at her without saying a word. She thought he didn't like the dress and was about to go back into the dressing room when he tugged on her hand to keep her in place.

"You're gorgeous, buy this dress," Sesshomaru said looking into her eyes.

Rin looked back in his golden eyes and melted, she couldn't believe that all these years that they were the best of friends, he could still make her heart miss a beat. Her cheeks flushed bright red, and Rin laughed like a silly school girl in doubt.

"If you say so," Rin giggled going back to the dressing room ready to take off her soon to be prom dress.

"Do you doubt me Rin?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk.

"Hmmm, I will have to think about it," Rin paused for a little while then continued. "Well I know you will never lie to me, does that count?"

"Hn…" Sesshomaru answered a bit embarrassed.

Rin always knew when he was embarrassed he would answer indifferently. She giggled to herself; she was the only one who could see past his façade and Rin was extremely happy about it.

~~XxX~~

_** "And every turn will be safe with me" **_

Rin placed her dress in the back of Sesshomaru's midnight blue convertible and hopped in the front seat with Sesshomaru, who was ready to speed off into the evening rush hour.

"Let's go home, I'm hungry!" Rin said while rubbing her empty tummy.

"Okay but you are coming to my place; you're Mum called and said she is working late and doesn't want you to be home alone," Sesshomaru said without giving her a glance to see her reaction.

"Again! She has been working late for the past two weeks," whined Rin.

Sesshomaru decided not to entertain that statement and started a different conversation to keep Rin from thinking anything suspicious.

Strangely, Sesshomaru knew what was going on with her mother; she was preparing to merge her company with Tashio Corp. It was also part of the merger deal that he was going to be engaged to Rin. Not that she knew anything about this arrangement yet, it was going to be his duty to tell her soon. He knew deep down that he had feelings for her, but he pushed those thoughts out of his mind every time they occurred.

"So what do you want to eat?" Sesshomaru asked as he continued to drive on the highway.

Oblivious to the fact that Sesshomaru changed the subject of their conversation, she answered him quickly.

"I want pancakes!" Rin said happily.

"That's for breakfast Rin."

"Umm, I don't care," Rin said but laughed when her tummy growled in agreement.

"Fine," Sesshomaru finally said; he really could never deny _his_ Rin anything in the world.

~~XxX~~

_** "It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you" **_

Sesshomaru was busy in the kitchen making Rin some buttermilk pancakes while she sat on the countertop observing from afar. It was a shame that Rin couldn't cook to save her life, and Sesshomaru had never mentioned her flaw once, which made her heart swell in admiration and love for this demon.

"Set the table will you Rin," Sesshomaru said while flipping the pancakes on the griddle.

"Sure, I'm just so starved!" giggled Rin as she slid off the countertop.

She walked into the joining room that was the dining room and walked towards the dining hutch. She opened it and got the plates and cutlery out and started placing the dining ware on the table.

While Rin was setting the table, Sesshomaru finally flipped the last pancake on a platter. He went to his full fridge and took the maple syrup out and placed it on the counter top. He also took out some strawberries. He did not eat frequently, but he always had his fridge stocked up with food for when Rin wanted to raid his fridge.

He rinsed the strawberries and halved them, topping the deck of pancakes with the red berries. He picked up the platter with the pancakes and the bottle of maple syrup. As he walked in the dining room, Rin had just finished placing the dining ware in their appropriate places.

"Just in time, I just finished!" Rin said exuberantly.

"So it seems," he said glancing at the table.

As he placed the deck of pancakes on the table, Rin attacked the stack of pancakes like a little hungry puppy.

_** "And with every step together, we just keep on getting better"**_

Sesshomaru leaned back into his chair looking at Rin while she devoured her pancakes. Rin knew that Sesshomaru rarely ate and took up the ungodly habit of watching her eat. Rin lifted her bowed head from her plate and looked up to see Sesshomaru looking straight at her with no expression on his visage.

"What?" Rin said exasperated with her mouth full of food.

She looked like a little piglet with the way the food was hanging out her mouth. Sesshomaru smirked at her expression and couldn't resist saying the next thing that came out his mouth.

"Were you raised in a barn?" he said smugly with that ungodly smirk of his. "You know you can choke like that."

"Humph!" Rin said sticking her tongue as the food fell out back in her plate.

Rin's cheeks were flushed from embarrassment and she desperately wanted to get back at him. She stabbed the stack of pancakes with her fork, albeit with a little too much force. 'I really should get back at him,' Rin thought.

As ideas came and went, the only one that stuck with her was to make him jealous. 'Ha! How unlikely. He probably still thinks of me as a child,' she thought doubtfully. It wasn't like she knew that he had some unresolved feelings for her.

Pushing away that thought, she went ahead with her vixen plan to get back at Sesshomaru.

"You know my prom is coming up soon right?" Rin asked innocently.

"I am aware of it, what about it?" Sesshomaru replied.

"Well," she drawled on. "Guess who asked me out?"

When Rin mentioned someone asking her out, she could have sworn that she heard Sesshomaru growl and saw his goldn orbs flash red for a few milliseconds.

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked with a little venom in his voice.

"No one," she drawled on with laughter mixed in it.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin with that deadpan expression of his as she looked back at him sticking her tongue out at him childishly.

Rin went back to her neglected pancakes and continued to eat, much to her delight.

Sesshomaru still couldn't believe that Rin had just psyched him out.

'It just sounded like he was a tad bit jealous,' Rin thought with a smile gracing her lightly covered maple syrup lips.

_** "Don't be afraid, afraid to fall.__You know I'll catch you through it all" **_

She continued to eat in silence and started feeling guilty for making Sesshomaru panic, not that he would admit it; she decided to ask him to go to prom with her. 'Just as friends though,' she kept on repeating to herself.

"Sesshomaru, can I ask you a question?" she asked timidly.

She asked many questions before but somehow she was feeling so nervous that her heart was beating wildly in her chest.

"Yes," he stated noting how her heart beats were increasing.

'I wonder what she's up to,' Sesshomaru thought.

"Will you go with me to prom since I'm practically the last one in the entire school without a date," Rin paused then continued. "As friends though."

'Please say yes,' Rin kept chanting in her head, and unconsciously she had her fingers crossed under the dining table.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say exactly. On one hand, this could be the perfect opportunity to tell her that they are supposed to get engaged; and on the other hand it could be a disaster without her returning his unresolved feelings, not that he would admit the unresolved feelings for her.

"When is it?" he answered.

"Next week," Rin replied quickly.

She was hoping that he would just say yes, but the answer Sesshomaru gave was much like his persona. Vague.

"Depends on what day it is," Sesshomaru said lightly with his infamous smirk.

'He is probably trying to play with me like I did to him,' she thought before answering him.

"Friday night and it's in the courtyard at 7 p.m." she replied a bit hesitantly, eyeing him cautiously.

"Yes, I think I can make it,"

"Not think, yes you can," Rin countered with a giggle.

"Okay, Yes I will make it," he had a gentle smile on his face but if you didn't look closely, it just looked like he was smirking.

Seeing Rin happy and smiling, it just made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Her smiles always had an effect on him that he couldn't resist looking at her.

"Yay!" shouted an exuberant Rin, forgetting the pancakes in front of her.

~~XxX~~

_** "And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)" **_

Even though Sesshomaru was running late to Rin's prom, due to a meeting, he called her to inform her of the mandatory change in plans before she got upset with him. That was one thing Sesshomaru couldn't take, her silent treatment, even though Rin did all the talking the silence did kill him; not that he would admit that out loud.

~~XxX~~

Rin received Sesshomaru's text message just about as she was going to dress; but that was two hours ago. At least he didn't cancel on her, and that meant a lot to her. He was so considerate towards her that Rin's love for him grew much more. While in thought, she noticed that her throat was a bit parched and she wanted a drink to quench her thirst.

As Rin was turning to go get some punch, Sesshomaru walked in a gorgeous suit that accentuated his entire physique, making him look like an Eternal God with long silvery locks.

_** "Can I have this Dance?"**_

Sesshomaru was mesmerised by Rin's whole physique and how that dress suited her completely. It was a good thing he remembered to buy Rin a corsage that would complimented her dress perfectly. Rin couldn't look anywhere else other than in Sesshomaru's golden orbs.

As she looked into his golden orbs, she felt as though she was being drawn to him and without knowing it, she was in front of him within a few minutes. Sesshomaru looked down on his little, 'No she wasn't little anymore,' he thought, she was _his_ Rin.

He couldn't help but notice a few guys in the courtyard giving Rin a once over glance. Sesshomaru's golden orbs flashed red for a few milliseconds as the other males were checking his "date" out; his youkai was crying out to mark Rin so that no one else could look at his Rin other than himself, but before he could do anything to show those oglers who had Rin's sole attention, Rin spoke first bringing him out of his possessive train of thoughts.

"Wow, you look so very handsome."

"Thank you Rin, and as for you, you look ravishing tonight." He replied.

Rin couldn't help but blush at his comment. As she was about to say something about dancing was when Sesshomaru took her small hand in his larger one and placed the corsage on her left wrist.

Rin's eyes widened, "It's so pretty Sesshomaru, Thank you!"

Instead of replying to her, he leaned down to kiss her on her forehead. Rin could have combusted on the spot with how crimson red she was turning, all she knew was that this night was just getting better and better.

** "_Take my hand, I'll take the lead"_**

"Do you want to dance?" asked Rin.

"It's your night."

She took that answer as a 'yes' and took his hand in hers as they walked into the middle of the courtyard where the others were dancing.

Sesshomaru placed his hands gently on her slender waist as Rin wrapped her arms around his neck.

A random song was playing while they gently swayed to the beat of the music.

"Thanks for being my date Sesshomaru," said Rin as she gently laid her head on his chest.

"Hn…" Sesshomaru said a bit indifferently.

Rin heard his answer and just smiled; she knew that he was embarrassed and enjoyed the fact.

She was in blissful happiness when Sesshomaru stopped swaying to music and started walking her to a quieter place in the large court yard.

~~XxX~~

_**"You know I believe, that we were meant to be"**_

They were sitting on a bench that was close to a water fountain, the air was cool and both Sesshomaru and Rin were silent. They were looking up at the starlit sky waiting for one of them to break the silence.

"Rin-"

"Sesshomaru-"

They said at the same time. Rin turned red while Sesshomaru cleared his throat and continued speaking.

"You go first," Sesshomaru said with a nod in Rin's direction, which signalled for her to continue.

"Thanks," giggled Rin.

Sesshomaru couldn't deny this feeling anymore; every time Rin laughed or smiled it just made his heart flutter. He realised when every guy was staring at his Rin, it made him and his demon so mad and possessive. He couldn't contradict his feelings any longer now that he realised he really loved Rin.

"Sesshomaru, it means the world to me that you came with me." Rin smiled and rested her head on Sesshomaru's shoulders.

He thought that this was the right moment to tell her about their engagement, but first he had to ask the inevitable question.

"Rin?"

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

"Do you have feelings for me?" he asked.

Somehow he hoped that she would say 'yes.'

Rin turned cherry red and turned her head in the opposite direction. She moved a couple strands of hair from in front her face. She cleared her throat and got up the courage to tell him her love for him. Maybe this was the right time to tell him.

"Well, umm-," she paused then continued. "I have for a while."

Sesshomaru could've sworn that his heart fell when he heard that she loved him. While he was thinking, Rin asked him the same question.

"Do you, ya know, have feelings for me too?" Rin asked with blazing pink cheeks.

About 2 or 3 minutes passed between them and Rin thought that his delayed answer meant a 'no.' The air between them was thick and Rin felt a bit embarrassed about asking the same question and receiving no answer.

"Umm-, I…. I shouldn't have asked a stupid question." Rin said a bit flustered as she was about to get up.

While she was in amidst in getting up, Sesshomaru took hold of her hand and pulled her back onto the bench.

"It's not a stupid question Rin."

Rin eyes widened at his statement, maybe he did love her after all and he was just waiting for the right moment to tell her.

_** "Pull me close, and take one step" **_

Sesshomaru leaned over to Rin and placed a sweet and gentle kiss on her lips.

'Whoa, what an answer!' Rin thought with cherry red cheeks, after Sesshomaru pulled back.

"I think that would have answered my question Rin." Sesshomaru said as a matter of fact.

The only thing Rin could do was shake her head up and done in understanding. The next thing that happened caught Sesshomaru of guard.

Rin threw herself at him in one of the tightest hug that made the bench fall backwards onto the grass. Luckily, Sesshomaru broke the fall for both of them.

_** "It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do" **_

Rin giggled into Sesshomaru's chest since she fell on top of him.

"That was fun!" exclaimed Rin.

"Only to you," Sesshomaru replied as a matter of fact.

Rin couldn't help but place her hands on both sides of Sesshomaru's face while Rin leaned forward to kiss him. Sesshomaru eyes widened slightly at their contact before his eyes closed to savour the strawberry lip gloss Rin wore. His hands snaked towards her thick voluminous locks and rested at the nape of her neck.

They pulled apart from the kiss and leaned against each other's foreheads smiling at the events that took place.

"Rin?"

"Yes," Rin replied opening her eyes only to be looking straight into his golden orbs.

" You know the reason why your mother has been staying at work, is because our companies are going to merge."

This new knowledge made her lips shape into an oval. 'Now it makes perfect sense,' Rin thought.

"Another part of this agreement is that we are supposed to get engaged."

Sesshomaru waited to hear Rin's reaction; he hoped that she wouldn't be furious or worse give him the silent treatment.

Rin tilted her head to the side weighing her options while a range of emotions flashed across her petite face.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she asked a bit hurt.

"I was waiting for the right moment to tell you. I wanted to be the one to tell you, not your mother." Sesshomaru replied.

When she heard that Sesshomaru wanted to be the one to tell her, a smile lit her angelic face. She wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and placed a sweet kiss on his lips before she spoke to him.

"If you didn't know, that meant a yes," Rin said cheekily then stuck her tongue childishly.

Sesshomaru was more than enticed and caught her lips in a demanding yet gentle kiss. He slightly nibbled on her lip which caused her to gasp letting Sesshomaru gain access to her mouth. He noticed how inexperienced _his_ Rin was at kissing and smirked against her lips. He was going to teach his soon to be mate everything there was to know about kissing.

_** "It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you" **_

Rin broke away from the kiss a little flustered, her lips were a tad swollen and red. She smiled at Sesshomaru. Rin was happy that they were going to be mates very soon.

This was Rin's perfect night, not like how she planned but perfect nonetheless. She rested her on Sesshomaru's chest and looked up at the starlit sky and sighed.

"I love you Sesshomaru," Rin said happily.

Sesshomaru relaxed a bit in his hold of Rin and kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "And I love you too Rin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how did you guys like my second one-shot? This was a very fluff filled story, ne?... I hope y'all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it ^^. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like; 'cause Constructive Criticism helps make my writing become better! :D Remember LOVE=REVIEWS so leave me lots and lots of reviews! X3 *hugs and kisses***


End file.
